Alice und Jasper Ein besonderer Tag
by Alice05
Summary: Ich will jetzt nicht zuviel verraten, es wird am Ende sowieso klar um was es geht. Nur soviel: Jeder, der Jasper und Alice mag, sollte sich diese Story durchlesen.


**Alice und Jasper - Ein besonderer Tag**

**Ich hoffe euch gefällt meine neue Geschichte wie all die anderen. Lasst mir bitte ein Review da.**

**Disclaimer: ****Alle Figuren gehören Stephenie Meyer (außer natürlich meine erfundenen Figuren), ich borge sie mir nur aus, um mit ihnen zu spielen, verdiene aber kein Geld damit.**

--*--*--*--*--*--

Alice lag auf dem Rücken, und Jasper war über ihr. Er kitzelte sie, und sie kicherte:'' Hör bitte auf, ich kann nicht mehr!''  
Jasper lachte und sagte:'' Was wolltest du mir sagen, Alice?'' '' Nichts, gar nichts, ich...''  
'' Was?''  
'' Ich habe nichts getan!''  
'' Achja?'', fragte er bedrohlich. Dann knurrte er sie spielerisch an.  
'' Nein, wirklich. Diesmal nicht!'' Er liess sie los, und Alice rannte kichernd in den Wald hinein. Jasper gab ihr einen kleinen Vorsprung, dann fing er an, ihr nachzulaufen.

Alice lachte, als er sie schließlich einholte, und sich mit ihr auf den Boden warf. Dann sprang er wieder weg, und begann, sie anzugreifen. Alice lachte wieder, als er leicht in ihre Schulter biss. Dabei tat er ihr natürlich nicht weh.  
'' Alice?''  
'' Ja, Jasper?''  
'' Du weisst genau, was ich von dir will!'' Alice drückte ihn weg und fing an zu rennen. Jasper sah ihr nach, und fühlte ihren Spaß an der ganzen Situation. Er gluckste, dann rannte er ihr wieder nach. Kurze Zeit später hatte er sie eingeholt. Er hielt sie fest und drückte sie gegen einen Baum. '' Nun?'' Alice kicherte und schüttelte ihren Kopf. '' Du willst nicht?''  
Sie lachte ihr glockenhelles Lachen und sagte:'' Ich hab es nicht getan!'' Alice versuchte zu entkommen, doch an seinen Armen kam sie nicht vorbei. Gespielt sauer sah sie ihn an und sagte:'' Lass mich sofort los, Jasper Withlock Hale!''  
'' Nein. Erst wenn du mir die Wahrheit sagst!''  
Alice kicherte wieder und seufzte auf:'' Ich war es nicht.''  
'' Warum sollte ich dir glauben?''  
Alice sah ihn empört an, doch er fühlte ihren Übermut:'' Erstens: Ich bin deine Verlobte. Außerdem auch schon deine Frau. Zweitens: Du bist mein Seelenverwandter. Drittens: Du liebst mich. Und Viertens: Ich liebe dich!'' Damit gab sie ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf seinen Mund. Jasper lockerte leicht seinen Griff und Alice schlüpfte unter seinen Armen in die Freiheit.  
Sie kicherte und rief ihm zu:'' Es funktioniert jedes Mal!''

Damit liess sie ihn stehen und rannte wieder davon. '' Na warte.'' rief er ihr nach und begann zu rennen. Doch er kam ihr nicht näher. Nach einer Weile rief er:'' Alice, ich kann nicht mehr. Bleib bitte stehen!'' Sie kicherte nur und schüttelte ihren Kopf. Natürlich konnte er noch weiter rennen, er konnte sie spielerisch einholen, wenn er wollte, dass wusste sie.  
Plötzlich blieb sie anmutig stehen, und drehte sich um:'' Das wagst du nicht!''  
Jasper sah sie verblüfft an, dann fiel es ihm ein. '' Doch, warum nicht?''  
'' Jasper, ich warne dich...''  
'' Sagst du mir die Wahrheit?''  
'' Nein.''  
'' Na dann, werde ich das wohl tun müssen.''  
'' Jasper, ich...''  
Doch er kam schon auf sie zu und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr:'' Ach komm schon, nur ein paar klitzekleine Worte. Warst du es oder nicht?'' Sie schüttelte stur ihren Kopf und er beugte sich herunter zu ihrem Hals. Dann fing er sanft an , eine Stelle zu küssen und daran zu saugen:'' Und jetzt?'' Sie stöhnte, schüttelte ihren Kopf aber weiter. Er strich noch einmal leicht mit seinen Lippen über die Stelle, dann streichelte er ihre Schultern, während er kleine Küsse über ihre Wangen verteilte. Sie hielt ganz still, und schloss ihre Augen. Langsam näherte er sich ihrem linken Ohr und knabberte leicht daran. Sie stöhnte und strich mit ihren Händen immer wieder über seinen Rücken. Er widmete die gleiche Aufmerksamkeit ihrem anderen Ohr, und sie lächelte. Er war immer so sanft. Jasper fühlte die Zufriedenheit von Alice. Kurz küsste er sie auf ihren Mund. Dann löste er sich von ihr und fragte:'' Willst du nun ein Geständnis abgeben?'' Alice Lippen zitterten leicht, und sie seufzte. Dann öffnete sie ihre Augen und sagte:'' Niemals!'' Jasper gluckste, er fühlte ihren inneren Kampf, dann hatte sich Alice wieder unter Kontrolle. Sie nahm ihre Hände von seinem Rücken und sah ihm in die Augen. Kurz fühlte Jasper das Verlangen, dann hatte sich Alice wieder im Griff. Er flüsterte in ihr Ohr:'' Du bist ein ziemlich schwerer Brocken, weißt du das?''  
Alice kicherte wieder und sah ihm in die Augen:'' Und du bist stur wie eh und je!'' Damit rannte sie tiefer in den Wald hinein.

Jasper lächelte, Alice war so süß. Er gab ihr diesmal einen größeren Vorsprung, dann rannte er ihr wieder nach. Er wollte es unbedingt wissen. Alice hörte ihn und gluckste. Er würde nicht aufgeben, doch sie würde es ihm nicht sagen. Jasper sah die Silhouette seiner wunderschönen Partnerin, und lächelte. Er liebte sie so sehr. Durch sie kam endlich etwas Normalität in sein Leben, in dem vorher nur Gewalt vorhanden war. Und zu seiner sonst so ruhigen Art passte ihr Übermut und ihre Verspieltheit. Sie lockte ihn aus seiner Reserve, und dafür liebte er sie um so mehr. Dann hielt er es nicht mehr aus. Er holte Alice ein und warf sie auf den Boden. Dann kniete er sich über sie und stützte sich mit seinen Armen über ihren Kopf ab. Alice keuchte kurz auf, dann lachte sie wieder. Er brachte sie immer so zum Lachen. Einerseits war er immer so ruhig, doch wenn sie zusammen waren, kam er aus seiner Reserve und zeigte auch seine wilde Art.  
Jasper knurrte sie an, und sie stellte keck fest:'' Knurrst du dein Essen auch so an wie mich? Kein Wunder, dass sie vor dir immer herumgehen und dich auslachen.'' Sie spielte ihn gerne auf die kleine Katze an, die vor ihm gelegen hatte, und sich dann um seine Beine gestrichen hatte, als ob er keine Gefahr für sie bestanden hätte. Jasper sah sie erstaunt an, dann gluckste er. Aber sofort knurrte er sie bedrohlicher an und legte dann seine Lippen auf ihren Hals. Er biss dort hinein, wo früher mal ihre Halsschlagader gewesen ist. Kurz keuchte sie erschrocken auf, und er fragte süffisant:'' Du hast also keine Angst vor mir?''  
'' Nein!'' Er beugte sich zu ihr herunter und legte seine Lippen auf ihre. Er schob seine Zunge zwischen ihre Lippen und saugte sich an ihrer Unterlippe fest. Sie stöhnte auf. '' Kein bisschen?'' Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und er knurrte noch einmal leise. Dann sagte er grinsend:'' Du bist mir hilflos ausgeliefert!''  
'' Oh je, was mache ich jetzt nur. Eine so wilde Bestie von meinem Seelenpartner will mich... Ja, was willst du eigentlich tun? Mir Angst einjagen?'' Damit lachte sie wieder los.  
'' Bin ich denn kein bisschen Angst einflößend?''  
Alice überlegte kurz, dann sagte sie:'' Mir jagst du keine Angst ein. Bei den anderen ist es mir egal!'' Dann hob sie ihren Kopf und wollte ihn küssen.  
Doch Jasper drückte sie wieder hinunter. '' Du kannst mir nicht entkommen!''  
'' Wer sagt denn, dass ich das will?'' flüsterte sie leise.  
Jasper fühlte ihre Zufriedenheit. '' Ich werde dich quälen, dessen bist du dir doch hoffentlich bewusst.''  
'' Und wann wirst du aufhören?'' seufzte sie beglückt.  
'' Wenn du mir endlich die Wahrheit gesagt hast. Na dann, fangen wir an.''

Jasper beugte sich zu ihren Lippen herunter und küsste sie zuerst in ihre Mundwinkel, dann auf ihre Unterlippe, auf ihre Oberlippe und schlussendlich kurz auf ihre Lippen. Alice seufzte auf und lächelte. Sie hatte ihre Augen schon geschlossen. Jasper gab immer wieder kleine Küsse auf ihren Mund. Alice seufzte wieder und öffnete ihren Mund. Jasper grinste. Diesen Wunsch würde er ihr noch nicht erfüllen. Er beugte sich zu ihrem Kinn und küsste es kurz. Dann wanderten seine Lippen tiefer und schlussendlich saugte er wieder an der Stelle auf ihrem Hals, an der er sie schon vorher geküßt hatte. Alice seufzte zufrieden, als er begann, seine Hände unter ihr Shirt zu schieben. Dann riss er ihr das auseinander. Alice kicherte, wusste sie doch, dass dieses T-Shirt nicht lange überleben würde, wenn er sie quälte. Doch schon schloss sie wieder ihre Augen, denn er hatte ihren BH ausgezogen und begann, ihre Brüste langsam mit seinen Händen zu verwöhnen. Schließlich stützte er sich wieder ab und wanderte mit seinem Mund langsam hinunter. Endlich saugte er an der linken Brustwarze, während er die andere Brust mit seiner Hand verwöhnte. Dann wechselte er wieder und Alice stöhnte auf. Sie war schon so erregt, doch sie musste ihm zuerst die 'Wahrheit' sagen. Doch das konnte sie nicht. Jasper grinste, als er ihren inneren Kampf bemerkte und wie sich ihre Lust immer weiter ausdehnte. Das konnte noch interessant werden. Er verließ ihre Brüste und wanderte tiefer. Dann umkreiste er ihren Bauchnabel mit seiner Zunge und versenkte sie darin. Alice keuchte auf und bog ihren Rücken durch. Seine Hände wanderten inzwischen tiefer und endlich, endlich erreichten sie ihre Jeans. Er zog sie mitsamt ihrem Slip herunter und fing an, quälend langsam die Innenseite ihrer Oberschenkel hinaufzustreichen. '' Bitte Jasper'', seufzte Alice und Jasper grinste. Bald hatte er sie da, wo er sie haben wollte. Kurz bevor er bei ihrem Schoss angelangt war, sagte er:'' Willst du mir die Wahrheit sagen?'' Alice verdrehte ihre Augen, als er anfing, ihre Oberschenkel mit seinen Fingerspitzen zu streicheln. '' Ja, ich werde es dir sagen. Aber hör bitte nicht auf. Mach endlich weiter!'' Jasper lächelte, dann berührte er ihren Lustpunkt mit seinen Finger. Alice bog ihren Rücken durch und stöhnte auf. Jasper beugte seinen Kopf und drang mit seiner Zunge in sie ein. Alice keuchte und ihre Finger krallten sich in seinen Haaren fest. Dann rieb er immer wieder über ihren Lustpunkt und drang synchron dazu mit seiner Zunge in sie hinein. Immer wieder wechselte er seine Finger mit seiner Zunge ab, und schlussendlich sprang Alice über die Klippe. Ihr Unterleib zuckte und sie schrie ihren Orgasmus heraus.

Ihr Körper zitterte als Jasper schließlich noch einmal mit seiner Zunge über ihren Lustpunkt strich und dann langsam wieder nach oben wanderte. Er gab ihr einen süßen Kuss auf ihren Mund und fühlte ihre absolute Glückseligkeit. Alice lächelte ihn an und er strich bittend über ihre Lippen. Sofort gewährte sie ihm Einlass und ihre Zungen spielten ein unendliches Spiel. Nach einer Ewigkeit lösten sie sich wieder und Alice drehte Jasper auf seinen Rücken. Sie setzte sich auf ihn und küsste ihn wieder. Währenddessen zog sie ihm sein Hemd aus und Jasper stöhnte, als sie eine ganz bestimmte Stelle auf seiner Schulter küsste und daran saugte. Ihre Hände strichen dabei immer wieder über seine Brust und er stöhnte auf, als sie an seinem Hosenbund ankamen. Alice hob ihren Kopf und lächelte ihn an. Er hob seinen Unterleib und sie zog ihm die Hose mitsamt der Unterhose herunter. Jasper drehte sich wieder, sodass Alice unter ihm lag. Alice lächelte, genau das wollte sie jetzt auch. Er strich wieder über ihre Brüste und fing an, sie leicht zu massieren. Schon bald wand sie sich unter seinen Berührungen und schließlich stöhnte sie auf:'' Bitte Jasper!'' Er lächelte nur und fuhr fort, sie auf sanfte Art zu quälen. Alice stöhnte wieder, dann strich sie ihm über seine Erregung und Jasper knurrte sie leise an. Sie kicherte, dann bewegte sie ihre Hand immer wieder leicht auf und ab. Alice wusste, dass sie ihn damit wahnsinnig machte. Dann nahm er ihre Hand und legte sie auf ihren Bauch. Schließlich drang er tief in sie hinein und beide stöhnten auf. Zuerst langsam, dann immer schneller bewegte er sich in ihr. Alice presste synchron zu seinen Stößen ihren Unterleib zusammen. Sie strich mit ihren Händen immer wieder über seinen Rücken und Jasper drückte seine Lippen auf ihre. Alice stöhnte in seinen Mund und er erhöhte ihr Lustgefühl. Sie fragte sich noch kurz: Wie machte er das eigentlich gleichzeitig?, bevor sie über die Klippe sprang. Sie schrie in seinen Mund, während der Orgasmus sie überrollte und ihr Unterleib um seine Erregung zuckte. Dann fühlte sie, wie Jasper erzitterte und sich in ihr ergoss. Er stöhnte ebenfalls in seinen Mund und sackte zusammen.

Alice strich ihm über seinen Rücken, und lächelte ihn an:'' Ich liebe dich!'' '' Du bist mein Ein und Alles!'' Alice seufzte noch einmal zufrieden auf, dann zog sich Jasper aus ihr zurück. Sofort vermisste sie das Gefühl eins zu sein mit ihrem Seelenpartner. Jasper fühlte ihre Wehmut und küsste sie sanft auf ihre Lippen. Sofort hellte sich ihre Miene wieder auf. Dann seufzte sie noch einmal auf, und fragte schließlich:'' Und was soll ich jetzt anziehen?''  
'' Ich weiß nicht, du gefällst mir so eigentlich am besten!''  
Alice kicherte und fragte dann:'' Was machen wir denn jetzt?''  
'' Nun ja, du hast mir noch keine Antwort gegeben!''  
'' Auf welche Frage den?'', fragte Alice unschuldig.  
Jasper schmollte:'' Du hast es versprochen.''  
'' Na gut, ich gebe es zu, ich habe nachgesehen, was du mir heute zum Hochzeitstag schenken wolltest. Bist du jetzt zufrieden?'' '' Nein, nicht wirklich, aber das kannst du gleich ändern.'' Alice lächelte und küsste ihn. Ihre Lippen spielten einen sanften Tanz.  
'' Aber Alice?''  
'' Was denn, mein Liebling?''  
'' Du hast mir dein Geschenk noch nicht gegeben!''

Alice schaute ihm verliebt in die Augen, dann stand sie auf und zog ihn mit sich. Sie zog sich ihren Slip an, dann reichte Jasper ihr sein Hemd. Sie gab ihm noch einen Kuss, dann zog sie ihn mit sich. Jasper fühlte schon ihre Vorfreude, und lächelte. Alice war wirklich aufgeregt. Nach ein paar Minuten blieb Alice plötzlich stehen. '' Baby, schließ deine Augen.'' Jasper tat wie ihm geheissen und Alice führte ihn zu einer Lichtung. Dann blieb sie stehen und sagte:'' Alles Gute zum Hochzeitstag, mein Schatz!'' Jasper öffnete seine Augen und sah ein Bett aus Rosen, dass inmitten der Lichtung stand. Überall standen Kerzen, und neben dem Bett lag ein Foto von ihnen, auf dem sie sich innig küssten. Er drehte sich zu Alice, die schon fast auf und ab hüpfte vor Ungeduld, und flüsterte:'' Danke schön, mein Schatz.'' Er beugte sich zu ihr und küsste sie sanft. Sofort wandelte sich ihre Ungeduld in unendliche Freude um. Dann gab Alice ihm noch ein kleines Päckchen. Jasper öffnete es und fand darin eine Uhr, die in seiner Zeit gebaut worden war.

Er lächelte Alice an und sagte dann:'' Alice, mein Schatz, hier ist dein Geschenk.'' Er gab ihr ein kleines Päckchen. Alice sah ihn kurz verdutzt an und lächelte:'' Du hast mich ausgetrickst.'' Sie riss das Geschenkpapier herunter und fand eine herzförmige goldene Kette. Sie drehte sie in ihren Händen und las die Gravur: Für meinen kleinen Sonnenschein. Sie stellte sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen und gab Jasper einen Kuss. Dann legte er ihr die Kette an und Alice seufzte glücklich. Was für ein schöner Hochzeitstag!  
Jasper nahm ihre Hand und gemeinsam legten sie sich auf das Rosenbett und küssten sich zärtlich.

(Alice hatte eigentlich gesehen, dass er mit ihr nach New York reisen wollte, das hatte er aber nicht vorgehabt;) ) 

--*--*--*--*--*--


End file.
